


Appropriate Behaviour

by Cheloya



Category: Berserk
Genre: Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Judeau has a problem.





	Appropriate Behaviour

“I must ask—” Griffth’s voice rang clear in the night air, and Judeau nearly choked on his own tongue. “—whether you think this is appropriate.”  
  
Chest heaving, and probably about as red as the mincemeat he’d become if this ever made it back to camp, Judeau said: “Um.”  
  
“I mean,” the commander continued conversationally, stepping over the tree root that had braced Judeau’s back only seconds ago, “what would Casca think?”  
  
“God.” He sounded terrified, and about twelve years old. “I’ll give them back. Oh my god, don’t tell her.” His tongue was thick and leathery in his mouth, and there was possibly nothing in the world less erotic than the thought of Casca murdering him for stealing her underwear.  
  
“Mmm,” Griffith agreed. “I won’t tell her.” His next smile was a little sharper. “But I’m leaving it up to you to get them back into her pack, undetected.”


End file.
